1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to conveying web content. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to identifying and conveying core content on web pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages on the Internet are rich with content. Often, however, only a portion of the content is useful to a reader. Sighted users may glance over a web page and quickly identify sections to read and sections to ignore. Sight impaired users, however, may lack the ability to visually skim a web page to determine useful content. Sight impaired users often rely on screen readers, which are programs that read web content and output the content to the user via some appropriate output device such as a speaker. However, screen readers may only output content sequentially. Thus, a sight impaired user using a screen reader may not easily skim a web page to determine useful content. Further, screen magnifiers may only focus on only one area of a screen at a time. Thus, a sight impaired user using a screen magnifier may not easily skim a web page to determine useful content.